


The sunlit cold

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel has a plan for the winter day. Maglor is skeptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sunlit cold

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Totally new pairing for me, for the prompt, "modern au in which Glorfindel takes Maglor ice skating because he has never done it before."  
> 1\. Glorfindel and I share opinions on ice skating, incidentally.

Maglor folded his arms, looking dubious. “When you said ice skating, I thought you meant on an indoor rink.”

"What? No, of course not." Glorfindel was sitting on a log that he’d cleared of snow, unknotting the laces of his skates. "Just going around and around in circles with 100 other people? Boooring. This is much better."

Maglor eyed the slate-grey, frozen lake. Around them, the forest echoed the soft sounds of snow falling from heavily laden trees, a few spare bird songs, and…nothing much else. Maglor, who was used to the song and hum of traffic and voices and car radios and feet on stairs, found the silence a little disturbing. “I can’t rent skates at a lake in the middle of nowhere,” he said, grasping for a good excuse. “And I don’t have any of my own, so…”

Glorfindel held up a second pair, grinning. “Ecthelion lent you his. Did you know you two have the same shoe size?”

Maglor dropped down on the log, resigned but still protesting. “I’ve read the stories, Glorfindel. We’re going to go straight through the ice and die a wretched, frozen death, pounding feebly on the ice from below, and our corpses will be dragged from the waters come spring, bloated and - “

Glorfindel stifled him with a kiss. “Mmm, you always say the sexiest things. Need help lacing your skates?”

Thrown by the kiss, and by the way Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled in the light reflecting off the snow, Maglor blinked. Glorfindel’s fingers stroked lightly over Maglor’s shoulders, and adjusted his scarf carefully as he waited for Maglor to continue. 

"The scarf I got you looks good," he said, looking like he was suppressing a laugh, when Maglor still failed to respond. "And you said green and gold weren’t your colors…"

"They aren’t," said Maglor, but he bent down and began untying his boots. "Okay, fine. Pass me the skates."


End file.
